Bounty Hunter 12
by dragonweed
Summary: In a galaxy far far away a bounty hunter finds a small boy that has the potential to be great. How will the galaxy take this twist in its time line with the introduction of Ranma Fett the adopted and oldest son of Jango Fett! re done chp 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Ok I am going to do a different Ranma and Star Wars cross over that I've never seen. In this story Ranma will not I repeat will not be a Jedi or Sith. He will have no force powers what so ever. He will still kick butt he just wont be a Jedi or a Sith. Now enjoy the story and review when you're done.

Story takes place between episode I & II

**Bounty Hunter ½**

In space a small planet, not much bigger then a moon, floated. It was covered by a great forest that was only broken by the few mountains on it.

In the forest animals walked that would make people run in terror. A giant beast that looked like a giant three headed dog with no fur walked through the forest with no fear.

It owned this planet and it knew it. Nothing could stand up to its might, it was the ultimate predator on that hunk of rock.

Then it came to a small clearing were it liked to lay down but there was something wrong. A giant lump was in the middle of the clearing it liked so much.

The animal roared a challenge at the lump, demanding it to move from its favorite spot or die. Two parts of the lump moved and pointed at the dog-like beast. The beast leaped at the lump for not moving.

Then in a flash of red it knew no more.

The guns of the Firespray-3 stopped glowing after a minute and no movement came from the beast. Then a hatch opened under the guns and a ramp descended from it.

Out came a figure covered in armor from head to toe. It was silver with blue streaks of paint covering it.

The hands of the figure held two weapons while the figure looked around. It walked over to the pile of meat that once was a king in its land and snorted.

Jango Fett, the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, continued walking into the forest. As he walked he thought of the reason for him being on the small planet.

"First my ship gets damaged getting that bounty and having to make an emergency landing on this planet, then I get attacked by some mutant dog." growled Jango to himself "While the ship is making the repairs I need to find some food."

Jango looked at the remains of the dog beast.

"Well I guess I don't need any more meat, all I need are some plants." said Jango to himself.

Jango continued his trek into the forest looking for any plants that he could eat. Jango noted any animal that he saw.

"There sure do seem to be a lot of those things." said Jango to himself looking at a little creature. It vaguely resembled a cat but had an extra pair of legs and two tails. There was also liquid dripping from their claws that he guessed was some kind of poison.

He snagged one, planning to see what the liquid was and if he could use it. He had just finished stuffing it in a box when he heard a cry come from behind him.

Jango put down the box and drew his blaster pistols out. He slowly moved in a circle trying to pinpoint where the cry came from.

Then once again the cry came and he could make it out.

"Daddy help me!" cried the voice.

Jango sprinted in the direction the voice came from. Now there is some thing you need to know about Jango.

Jango was known as the most feared bounty hunter, and with good reason. Not a single bounty had ever escaped him no matter who the target was.

He was know for being able to picking up an adult hutt and throwing it a full two feet. He had even broken the back of a Wookie by giving it a bear hug.

The most important thing though was that Jango was an orphan. He had seen both his parents die right before his eyes. The anguish in the cry he heard reminded him of the one he made when he saw his father die.

So Jango, for the first time since he became a bounty hunter, rushed through the bushes of the alien planet to save someone else.

Jango followed the cry, having to pause and listen to the continued pleas for help to make sure he was going to right way. He finally burst through the trees and came to a small clearing and he was shocked at what he saw.

There was a pit in the middle of the clearing and what he saw in it revolted him. The floor of it moved from the bodies of hundreds of the cat like creatures that were piled in it. He could smell the feces and rotting flesh coming from the pit.

Then from the sea of creatures a small hand and arm reached out as if trying to grasp onto him. Jango quickly, with no regard for his own safety, jumped into the pit and grabbed the arm.

Pulling with all his might, a small body popped out of the mass of creatures. The arm was connected to a small human boy that was covered in scratches from the creatures.

He had long black hair that was tied in a pigtail that reached his mid-back. He had what once may have been white clothes, but they were now covered in blood.

After getting a good hold on the boy Jango fired off his rocket back and flew out of the hole, killing the creatures still in it. As Jango flew out of sight towards his ship a figure walked into a clearing.

It was a heavy set man that was wearing white clothes and a white bandanna along with glasses. He walked over to the pit and looked in with surprise.

"Did the boy learn the Neko-ken?" the man muttered to himself in confusion.

A.NThis is my new redone version of Bounty Hunter ½ the first version wasn't very good so i decided to re write it. I will hopefully have a new chapter out soon for this, Hero of the Races, and Meet Son Ranma. So until then Good Night and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Story takes place between episode I & II

**Bounty Hunter ½**

Jango flew over the forest as fast as his rocket pack could go. The young boy in his arms moaned in pain as they hit an updraft.

It was five minutes later when he finally set down next to his ship. He rushed inside, going through one of the only doors in the ship.

Inside was a white bed and in a corner was a droid that had needles and other medical implements waiting for orders. Jango set the boy down on the bed then took off his helmet as he turned to the droid.

"MD-0304, get a sample of the boy's blood and look for any poison while I get the bacta tank ready." Jango told the droid as he went into another part of the ship.

MD-0304 came to life and took samples from the boy as the boy laid there. After getting the samples it put them into a special slot on the side of its head to analyze the blood.

Jango walked into the room and picked up the boy and carried him to another room. In the room was a tank filled with liquid and a mask that was connected to hoses.

He was gently setting the boy into the tank when the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" asked the boy as he looked at Jango.

"You're on my ship and I am about to put you into a bacta tank so you will feel better." said Jango, surprised the boy was still able to talk.

"Ok." said the boy as he fell asleep.

Jango put the mask on the boy and then closed the lid of the tank as the MD-0304 rolled into the room.

"What did you find?" Jango asked the droid.

"The boy has a high toxin level in his blood." said MD-0304 in a female voice.

"Will he live?" asked Jango with concern.

"The only way he will live is if we give him a blood transfusion." said MD-0304.

"Very well, hook me up so we can start." said Jango as he started to remove parts of his armor so they could begin.

After removing a pint of blood from Jango MD-0304 hooked up the bag of blood to the bacta tank where it slowly went through the tube and into the boy.

"How long until we know if the boy will live or not?" asked Jango.

"If the boy lives past one hour he should pull through." said MD-0304

Jango nodded before putting his armor back on and stepping out. He pushed a button on his wrist and a small R2 unit rolled out of a hatch in the ship.

"R2-J17, cut up that meat and store it in the freezer." said Jango, pointing at the pile of meat.

"Beep chirp" said the R2 unit that then started cutting up the meat. As the R2 unit went to work Jango went and sat on a rock nearby and looked up at the stars.

...one hour later.

Jango walked into the bacta tank room to check on the boy and see how he was doing. Jango, upon seeing the boy, called MD-0304 into the room.

"Yes Master?" asked the droid as it came into the room.

All Jango could do was point at the tank in shock. The droid looked at the tank, wondering what its master was in shock about.

"Oh my!" said MD-0304 after looking into the tank.

The boy in the tank didn't have a cut on him, in fact, old scars were healing in front of their eyes, or optical receptors in the droid's case.

"Drain the tank, lets get the boy out." said Jango, after he came out of his shock.

"Yes sir." said MD-0304 as she went to a terminal and pressed a button.

The fluid in the tank slowly drained until the boy was standing on solid ground. Jango then reached in and picked the boy up and lifted him out of the tank.

The boy looked around him with wide eyes staring at everything. He looked up at Jango's face and smiled nervously.

"Whats your name?" asked Jango, looking the boy over.

"Ranma." said the boy.

"Ok Ranma, do you know where you came from?" asked Jango.

Ranma scrunched his face in concentration before shaking his head.

"Do you know who your parents are?" asked Jango.

"Nope." said Ranma

Jango thought long and hard about what the boy had just told him. The boy didn't know who his parents were or where he came from, making it impossible to return him.

Jango looked at the boy and studied him. He could see that the boy had to have a great fighting spirit for being able to live through the damage he had taken.

The way he had met the boy had reminded him a lot of his early life. Having lost his parents then being adopted by the Mandalorian warriors.

Jango looked down at the boy again and made a decision.

Jango brought his wrist up to his face and talked into it.

"R2-J17, how are the repairs and the meat coming?" asked Jango.

From his wrist came a series of beeps and clicks before Jango nodded his head.

"Ok, get back on board we're taking off." said Jango.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Ranma, tapping Jango's leg.

"Yes Ranma?" asked Jango.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma

"I am Jango Fett, your new dad." said Jango.

"You're my new dad?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, since you can't remember your real family I have decided to adopt you as my own." said Jango.

"Really! So would that make me Ranma Fett?" asked Ranma in excitement.

"Yep." said Jango as he rubbed Ranma's head.

"Now come on son, we're going to take off soon and we have to get strapped in." said Jango, walking out of the room.

Ranma followed Jango to a room where there were two chairs attached to the side of the wall. Jango helped Ranma into the seat on the right before he got into his own seat on the left.

Jango turned on the ship, which then started rising in a roar of fire. Jango looked over and smiled when he saw Ranma bouncing in his seat with excitement.

When they had cleared the gravity well of the planet Jango sent the ship into hyperspace, heading to the moons of Bogden where he was late for a meeting.

...Two days later on a moon of Bogden

Jango stood next to a man wearing a black tunic as he watched Ranma walking around in a field near them. He turned to the man who was looking at Ranma intently.

"So whats this job you want Dooku?" asked Jango.

The recently retired Jedi looked from Ranma and faced Jango with a smile on his face.

"I have a proposal to offer you. I have a need for a man of your talents." said Dooku.

"Yeah, get to the point." said Jango

"I wish for you to be a template for a clone army." said Dooku.

"What?" asked Jango.

"You see, I am on a mission to create, in secret, an army for the Republic, given to me by the Supreme Chancelor." said Dooku. " We can offer you twenty million Republic credits if you agree."

Jango looked away and watched Ranma playing with some children that he had met. He watched the smile on his face that he hadn't seen since he had started teaching Ranma how to pilot the Slave-1.

"I'll do it, but under one condition." said Jango.

"What ever you want my friend." said Dooku with a smile.

"I want one clone for myself." said Jango.

Dooku blinked his eyes for a second before smiling again.

"Very well." said Dooku "Oh and one other thing if anyone asks about who gave you this job tell them a man named Tyranus gave it to you." while extending his hand.

Jango looked at it, then at Ranma, then slowly reached out and shook his hand.

A.N So here it is finally the second chapter of Bounty Hunter ½. I know that you guys have been waiting to read this so here it is. I now have a pre-reader so my story's should look better with out so many mistakes. So please review and Good Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Story takes place between episode I & II

**Bounty Hunter ½**

Jango and Ranma were on the Slave – 1, the name of Jango's FireSpray – 3, flying to the planet Kamino. They were given the coordinates to the planet from Dooku before they split up.

They came out of hyperspace about 50 miles away from the planets surface. They could see that the planet seemed to be covered with oceans, except for a few small islands.

They waited for a few minutes before they received a message from the planet. Ranma stared at the small hologram of a tall being with large black eyes that had appeared in front of them.

"Hello, and welcome to our planet. May we ask what you are doing here?" asked the image.

"I am here to be the template for the Republic army." said Jango to the figure.

"Oh yes, we were informed of your arrival. Please follow the guide beacons." said the figure before fading away.

Blue lights appeared a little bit away from them and Jango flew his ship in their direction. He piloted the ship following the markers before landing on an artificial island.

As Ranma and Jango got out of the ship another Kaminoan was waiting to greet them.

"Hello, I am Lama Su. I am the Prime Minister of Kamino. It is a pleasure to meet you." said the Kaminoan.

Ranma could only look up at the Kaminoan in awe. Su had to be taller than Jango by at least twice his height and he had that weird fin on the top of his head.

"Hi, I am Jango Fett and this is my son Ranma." said Jango, pushing Ranma forward a little bit.

"Nice to meet you." said Ranma bowing to Su.

"A pleasure, I am sure. Please follow me." said Su, leading them into the building.

The two Fetts followed him in as he led them down many corridors. They came to a large stretch of windows where they could see machines of all kinds. Ranma furrowed his brow when he realized the machines weren't doing anything.

"This is where we will grow the clones. After they are "born" we will train them here." said Su, pointing at a room with hundreds of desk.

They came to a room where they could see machines that were moving and making hundreds of different things.

"We are already making the armor and weapons for the army, as you can see." said Su, continuing into another room.

The three walked into a room that was bare until three chairs were lowered from the ceiling. After they were all seated they got down to business.

"So, as you can see, we are all ready to begin production of the clones." said Su.

"What exactly do I have to do?" asked Jango.

"All that is required is for you to provide us with a hair and blood sample once a month." said Su.

"Why do you need a sample once a month?" asked Jango.

"The old samples will wear out after a number of clones, so to keep the process as efficient as possible we will need a fresh sample. With the number of clones we have to make we estimate it will take approximately ten years." said Su.

"Really, that long!" asked Jango in shock.

"Yes, we may be experts at cloning but it is still a long process." said Su.

"Well what about that extra clause in my contract?" asked Jango

"Oh yes, your own clone. We can use your first sample to make it if you'd like. Are there any add ons you want on it?" asked Su.

"Add on?" asked Jango in confusion.

"Yes, we can make a clone age faster, be more docile so it will take commands easier, that sort of thing." said Su

"No add ons." said Jango.

"Are you sure?" asked Su, most people at least wanted their clone to be docile.

"I am sure." said Jango. "Is there anything else we need to talk about? My son and I are tired from the trip and would like to get some sleep."

"Yes, of course you will be shown to your rooms right away. Oh, and without the advanced aging process it will take nine months for your clone to be ready." said Su

"How much hair and blood will it take for you to make clones for a solid nine months?" asked Jango.

"If we were to shave your head and take a pint of blood it would last us that long." said Su.

"Ok, can we do that so in nine months I can come back for my clone and give you another sample?" asked Jango.

"Very well." said Su "Now let me show you to your rooms.

...Next Day.

Jango and Ranma were standing in front of the Slave-1 talking to Su. Jango's head was now completely shaved , not one piece of hair was left.

"So we will see you again in nine months." said Jango shaking Su's hand.

"Have a safe journey." said Su before walking away.

Ranma and Jango got into the ship and strapped themselves in. As they rose into the air Jango started putting in coordinates for their next stop.

"So where are we going now Dad?" asked Ranma, hoping it was someplace cool.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine. He'll be able to get you your armor and weapons if you do a job for him after you get them." said Jango.

"Cool, what's his name?" asked Ranma

"Jabba the Hutt." said Jango as the ship entered hyperspace.

Jabba's palace one day later...

Jango and Ranma stood in the middle of a desert in front of a giant building.

"This is where Jabba lives Dad?" asked Ranma in awe.

"Yep, this is his palace." said Jango, knocking on the main gate.

A mechanical eye popped out of the wall making Ranma jump. It looked at them before going back into the gate. The gate then slowly began to rise.

Jabba was having a slow day. His throne room was only half full and his guests were all just sitting and talking.

Jabba was considering feeding his new rancor one of his guards when his male Twi'lek Bib Fortuna came up to him.

"Master, Jango and a small boy are here to see you." said Bib in Huttese.

"Oh, let them in." said Jabba in his native language.

Bib nodded and then walked out of the throne room. He returned a few minutes later with a fully armored Jango and Ranma.

Ranma looked at Jabba and was surprised. He had thought Jabba was a human but saw he was really a giant slug with a face and arms.

"Jango! It's been awhile since I last saw you." said Jabba in Huttese,"How have things been going? Who is this child with you? I don't recall placing a bounty on any child recently."

"Things have been going fine Jabba." said Jango, also in Huttese " This small boy here is my adopted son Ranma Fett."

Jabba's eyes widened in surprise along with the people in his court that could understand Huttese. Jango had chosen an heir to his bounty hunter legacy?

"Well this is a surprise Jango my friend." said Jabba, "Please come with me to my private chamber."

Jabba slid off his throne and was followed by Jango and Ranma.

They came to a smaller room that had another throne on it that Jabba slid onto.

"So my friend, how did you find the boy? And why did you adopt him?" asked Jabba.

"I found him on a backwater planet almost dead. I saw that he had the stuff to be a great bounty hunter. Plus he reminded me of a young me." said Jango.

"Boy, come up here." said Jabba, wanting to see the boy more closely.

Jango pushed Ranma forward so Ranma walked up to Jabba. He pushed his fear down as he stared into the hutt's eyes.

Jango looked into Ranma and saw that while he was scared he was maintaining his stare as if he was fearless.

"HoHoHo." laughed Jabba "Yes he does remind me of you as a boy Jango. He will be a great bounty hunter."

Jango sighed in relief, he was hoping that Jabba would like the boy, or else it would have been harder to get him the items he needed.

"So Jabba, I know you're the being to go to when I need supplies." said Jango.

"What is it you need Jango?" asked Jabba, getting ready to do some business.

"I need some armor for Ranma here and a vibro-sword." said Jango.

"The armor will be easy enough, I assume you want it to be like yours." said Jabba, at Jango's nod he continued. "But the sword is a different matter. They were common long years ago but they're hard to come by nowadays. " said Jabba. "Why do you want one anyway?"

"Well, it's a tradition for all Fetts to pick a main weapon. I chose my pistol's and Ranma chosen a vibro-sword." explained Jango.

"Very well. It will take me a month to get the sword and armor. How do you plan to pay?" asked Jabba.

"Ranma here will get a bounty for you." said Jango.

"Will he be ready to capture a bounty in one month?" asked Jabba.

"With armor and a vibro-sword he will be." said Jango.

"Very well, I will see what I can come up with. Anything else?" said Jabba

"Nope, that's it." said Jango.

"Very good, now we can celebrate your fatherhood!" said Jabba before clapping his hands.

The door opened and in came three women. Two of them were Twi'lek and the other was a woman with purple skin and bright red hair. They all had one thing in common. They were completely naked.

From the throne room everyone jumped when they heard Jabba laugh louder than they had ever heard him laugh. Bib Fortuna went to his masters room and was surprised at what he saw.

His master, Jango, and three naked girls were laughing at the small boy on the ground who had a river of blood flowing from his nose. Bib Fortuna just blinked before walking away and muttering about virgins.

Jango had been training Ranma in the ways of bounty hunting from the day he met him. He told him about different strategies on taking down certain types of races and other tricks. He was impressed at how quickly Ranma learned, and Ranma's excitement and interest pleased him greatly.

Jango knew Ranma was tough from the torture pit he'd found him in, but couldn't help worrying a little since he hadn't really seen if Ranma had the talent it would take to fight. He was frustrated that he couldn't start his training on the small ship, but now that they were staying at Jabba's palace for a month they could get down to the physical training.

The first thing Jango did was teach Ranma how to use a sword. He wanted to prepare him, since he could cut off his own arm when his vibro-sword came if he wasn't careful.

He also trained him to use blasters, in case he had to fight long distance against a bounty. He also started to teach him the Mandalorian style of martial arts.

Ranma picked up on the lessons with lighting speed. Soon he was able to hit a bull's eye every time with a blaster and could fight a Wookiee with his bare hands. Jabba would sometimes come by and watch the training, laughing loudly at the small, fearless boy. Jango was, of course, extremely pleased and proud.

One time Jango caught Ranma trying to sneak into the Rancor pit, practice sword and blaster in each hand. He admonished Ranma but couldn't help smiling as Ranma sulked away.

One day one of the many shipments that came to Jabba's palace had Ranma's Mandalorian armor and vibro-sword.

Jabba and Jango waited patiently while Ranma got dressed. Finally Ranma came in wearing his armor and his vibro-sword on his magnetic belt.

Jango and Jabba were impressed with the image. Ranma looked like a miniature Jango,with a few slight differences.

The first was the color of their armor. The parts of the armor that would have been blue on Jango's armor were now black, along with the tunic he wore under his armor. The parts of the armor that were a plain gray on Jango were now blood red.

The vibro-sword on his side seemed to be a little too big for him, but Jango knew Ranma would already be able to use it affectively, and even more so when he grew into it. It reminded Jango of a sword called a katana he had seen in an archive once. It had a metal handle and a blade but with differences. The handle had a small machine in it that would vibrate the sword so fast that it was almost like a lightsaber in it's abilities.(1)

Ranma even had a jet pack, along with a rocket that peeked over his head a little. Jango smiled warmly at Ranma, knowing he had made the right choice.

"HoHoho. Well Ranma you look like Jango did as a child." said Jabba, in amusement.

"Thank you Jabba." said Ranma, in Huttese (Along with physical training Jango had started to teach him how to speak many different languages.)

"Now all that is left to do is my payment." said Jabba, he took out a small data pad and handed it to Ranma "This has all the information on the person I want you to take care of."

Ranma looked over the information on that data pad and nodded. His target was a Dug by the name of Sebulba.

"He once was a great pod-racer that I sponsored, but recently he has been causing me more problems and not winning any races. So I would like you to take care of him. You can most likely find him in a bar in Mos Eisley" said Jabba.

"Very well Jabba, it will be done." said Ranma before walking out.

In a minute him came back.

"Which way is it to Mos Eisley?" asked Ranma.

Jango sighed before saying.

"I'll take you there Ranma, but from there you have to find Sebulba on your own." said Jango.

"Thanks Dad." said Ranma

The two left, leaving Jabba alone. Jabba caught a frog-like creature in a bowl next to him and ate it.

"That boy really is like a younger Jango." Jabba thought to himself before taking a nap.

Mos Eisley...

Mos Eisley was full of bars, but there was one some more "interesting" people went to. It wasn't the biggest, it didn't have the best drinks, but it was dark and excitement brewed in the shadows.

A few individuals looked up when a figure walked into the bar. The figure wore a brown cloak and was very short. They looked away, not interested in another Jawa. The figure went up to the bar, sat down and looked up at the bartender. The bartender was a man with messy black hair with a small boy with the same messy black hair following him around.

"I' am looking for someone. He is said to come here often." said the figure in a boyish voice.

"And who would that be?" asked the bartender.

"A dug by the name of Sebulba." said the boy.

The bartender pointed to a booth in a corner that had a dug with two Twi'lek girls fawning over him. The boy nodded his thanks before walking over.

Sebulba was enjoying himself. Sure he hadn't won any races since that brat Skywalker beat him, but he still had ladies with him and was outsmarting that fat Jabba the Hutt to get some extra money, that was enough for him. He was just about to suggest to the girls that they get a private room when someone sat down at his table.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to die!" screamed Sebulba in Dug, mad that some stupid Jawa had the guts to just come sit at his table.

"I just came to say hi. And no, I don't want to die." said the boy, also in Dug.

"Well boy, you know Dug, you can't be that bad I guess." said Sebulba.

"Yes, I happen to be a big fan of yours." said the boy.

"Really?" asked Sebulba, his ego growing.

"Yeah, you're going to make me a lot of money!" laughed the boy.

"What do you mean kid?" asked Sebulba roughly, slowly going for the blaster hidden under the table.

"Well, with you not winning any races and running up tabs, Jabba has grown tired of you." said the boy "So he sent me to collect what you owe him."

"What do I owe him?" asked Sebulba, ready to fire his blaster at any minute.

"Why, your life." said the boy in a happy tone.

Sebulba roared in rage and acted with lighting fast movements. He drew his blaster, fired at the boy and jumped away from the table at the same time.

Ranma was having fun. He had done what Jango had told him, which was to get the target angry and make them sloppy. He ducked the laser and jumped away from the table also. He threw his cloak away and pulled out his sword. He flicked the switch on the handle, making the sword start to vibrate until it was a solid blur.

Sebulba paused at seeing the armor and gulped nervously, for a terrified moment wildly thinking he was facing Jango Fett, but calmed down when he saw the boy was much shorter. He smiled when he realized the boy must just be a little Jango wannabe. He was also amused that the Jango fan boy was using a sword to fight him.

"Hehehe, you plan on fighting me with a sword, you Jango fan boy?" asked Sebulba in amusement.

Ranma smiled at him. Sebulba thought that he was just a fan of his dad's and was underestimating him!

"This isn't any ordinary sword." said Ranma.

"Yeah sure, taste some laser, hunter scum!" yelled Sebulba, firing his blaster.

Ranma raised his sword and blocked the blast. He couldn't send them back like a jedi but he could stop them. Sebulba fired over and over but Ranma easily blocked his shots(except the really poorly aimed ones that he just let pass). When Sebulba stopped firing in shock he ran forward, sweeping his sword. Sebulba fell flat onto the floor, avoiding the blow and rolling away. He fired a few more blasts but they were stopped the same as before.

"What the hell are you!" screamed Sebulba "Some kind of Jedi?"

Ranma smiled at him. "Nope, just the son of Jango Fett."

Sebulba's eyes widened in shock. This brat was Jango's son! He knew that if he stayed and fought he would die, so he threw a smoke bomb at the floor and ran for it. When he was almost to the exit of the bar a burst of flame blew in front of him, making him stop short. He saw the boy with his arm pointed at him and a flicker of flame coming from the small flamethrower on his wrist.

"Damn, I missed." said Ranma in annoyance.

He then ran at Sebulba, who tried to run away but the attack came faster then he could move. Ranma swept his sword out, cutting Subulba's head clear off. He grabbed the head and placed it into a bag hanging off his belt. He looked over to the bartender that was slowly standing up. He looked around and saw all the damage to the bar he had made. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about all this." said Ranma.

"Just...just get out." said the bartender.

Ranma quickly nodded before running out of the bar. The bartender looked around and shook his head.

"This happens every week," he said to his son, "Next thing you know we'll have jedi in here." His son could only nod his head in agreement.

Outside the bar Ranma ran into an alley and jumped into a speeder. Jango was sitting in the driver seat reading a magazine.

"So how did your first hunt go?" asked Jango.

"It was really fun dad." said Ranma in excitement "First he fired a blaster at me, and I jumped and used my sword then my flamethrower. It was really cool"

Jango patted the top of Ranma's head and he felt like he could see Ranma's radiant smile through the helmet.

"I am glad you enjoyed your first day of being a bounty hunter, you did an excellent job." said Jango, "Now let's get back to Jabba and I'll get you some food."

"Cool, food." said Ranma, he was very hungry from all the excitement that day.

This weapon is from the video game Knights of the Old Republic. It really is able to do this in the game so don't yell at me about it, hehe.

A.N So here it is, the next chapter for Bounty Hunter ½. I am sorry it's been so long since my last update but I wanted to make this chapter the best I could. I am working on the next chapter of Meet Son Ranma right now and will hopefully be done soon. So thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. 

Story takes place between episode I & II

() for Mandalorian  
> for Huttese  
"" for Basic

Bounty Hunter ½...

After Jango and Ranma had gotten something to eat they continued to Jabba's palace. As they walked into the main hall all the noise in the hall stopped.

Ranma walked up to Jabba and bowed before him.

Mighty Jabba, I am here to clear my debt by having killed Sebulba.> said Ranma as Jango had taught him.

He then opened the bag at his side and lifted the head of Sebulba out making sure everyone could see it.

Very good, young Ranma. You have killed Sebulba, therefore, clearing your debt to me.> said Jabba with a smile on his face.

Please come into my private chambers with me. You may come also, Jango.> said Jabba as he moved off his throne.

The three were once again in Jabba's private room where Ranma had gotten his first job.

So will you two stay here for a while or will you be moving on?> asked Jabba smoking from a hookah.

I am sorry to say that we will have to be moving on. There is another important place we have to go to soon.> said Jango.

Jabba nodded his head and bowed as best he could to Jango.

I wish the both of you have a safe journey.> said Jabba I have to say though Jango, Rystall 1 will miss Ranma a lot.>

Jango nodded his head in agreement. He had noticed how the girl had been following Ranma around. He could tell that she had a crush on the boy. He had even thought about making an engagement between the two with Rystall's mother but had dismissed the idea a second later as silly.

Ranma also nodded since he would also miss his friend. He had a lot of fun with her when he wasn't training . Though he could never figure out why Jango had stopped him from playing doctor with her when she asked him to play with her.

Well, Jabba, if there is nothing else we will be leaving now.> said Jango.

Can I say goodbye to Rystall first?> asked Ranma.

Jango nodded his head and Ranma ran off looking for his friend. Jango turned back to Jabba and the two talked.

Ranma looked high and low for his friend before finally finding her in her bedroom. She was laying on her stomach softly crying into a pillow. He quickly jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Rys-chan, how you doing?" asked Ranma.

She looked up at him and quickly hugged him.

"I don't want you to leave me, Ran-chan." cried Rystall.

Ranma hugged her back.

"Don't worry Rys-chan, I'll be back someday and we can still talk over the net." said Ranma.

Over the month he had been there Rystall had shown Ranma the net and how to talk to people that were whole systems away.

"I guess." said Rystall still sounding a little bit sad.

"It will be ok Rys-chan, I can tell you all about the new things I learn and where I've been." said Ranma.

Rystall looked up at him again. Ranma had always been able to make her feel better when she was sad. Suddenly she shoved her pinky finger in his face.

"Let's make a promise Ran-chan, to be friends... and more forever." said Rystall.

Ranma nodded his head and hooked his pinky finger with hers.

"Friends and more forever I promise." said Ranma and Rystall together.

"Ranma, we have to go." called Jango from the door.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. I'll send you a message soon." said Ranma.

"Bye, Ran-chan." said Rystall waving.

"Bye, Rys-chan." said Ranma waving.

Once Ranma was gone Rystall laid onto her back smiling up at the ceiling.

"Friends and more." said Rystall softly to herself before falling asleep.

Inside the Slave-1 above Tatooine...

Ranma got settled into his seat ready to go to light speed for the journey back to Kamino. He then noticed his father doing something and the data on the navigation changing.

"We're not going to Kamino, dad?" asked Ranma.

"No, we're going to Dxun 2 to visit some old friends." said Jango as he shot the ship to light speed.

It was a week later before they finally made it to where they were going.

"Is that Dxun, dad?" asked Ranma pointing to a planet that had a single moon that floated very close to it.

"Nope, that's Onderon 3. The moon next to it is Dxun." said Jango.

"Cool" said Ranma as the ship rocketed to the moon.

Jango flipped switches on the counsel in front of him before talking in Mandalorian.

This is Jango Fett. Repeat this is Jango Fett requesting clearance to land. said Jango.

At first nothing happened but then a voice answered also in Mandalorian.

We have you on scope Jango, you have clearance to land. said the voice.

Jango flew the ship to the far side of the moon over a thick forest that covered the moon. They then came to land in a small clearing that couldn't be seen unless you knew where it was. When the ship had landed Ranma scrambled out and looked around.

He was inspecting a creature that was about his height when his father called out to him.

"Ranma, come on, we have to hike a bit to get to my friends." said Jango.

"Ok, dad." said Ranma, leaving the creature and running back to his father.

The two then with their armor on started walking through the forest. As they hiked they walked past some ships that were covered in vines.

"What happened here, dad?" asked Ranma

"About a hundred years ago or so there was a battle above the moon and some of the ships crashed here." said Jango.

"Wow." said Ranma, staring at the ships.

They kept going until they came into another clearing. In this clearing there was a burning fire in a pit and flags set up around one side. The only odd thing was that no one was there.

"Where are your friends at, dad?" asked Ranma.

Then from all around he heard the crunching of leaves. He turned all around but couldn't find any sign of what was making the noise. Then in front of him figures seemed to step out of thin air. Each figure had the same type of armor as them and carried a weapon.

(Who goes there?) asked one of the figures in Mandalorian.

(It is I, Jango Fett and I have brought my son.) said Jango also in Mandalorian.

There was a pause then the biggest of the bunch moved forward.

(Jango, it has been a while since your last visit.) said the figure.

(I know, it was far too long, Jack.) said Jango.

(And you have a son! I must say he is quite a strong looking lad.) said Jack (Well, Jango, the Mandalore would like to have a word with you.)

(Very well.) said Jango.

Ranma followed his father and Jack onto a small path that he hadn't noticed before. They walked for about a mile before they came into a much bigger clearing that had buildings in various places. He could see people moving all around doing various things. There was a group of women shopping at a small shop, men working on some of the buildings adding armor to them, and a group of children his age were being taught by a warrior in full battle armor.

They walked through the village with people turning to watch them go by. They finally came to a building in the very center of the village that had two warriors standing on either side of the door.

(Do you have a meeting with the Mandalore?) asked one of the warriors.

(Yes, Jango Fett has returned and the Mandalore would like to see him.) said Jack.

The two warriors looked them over before opening the door for them. In the room behind the door Ranma could see a very hi-tech room with screens putting out data. In the middle of the room stood a figure in a type of armor Ranma had never seen.

The armor was similar to regular armor but with a few key differences. Instead of a jetpack there was an oxygen tank that connected to the mask of the Mandalore. The armor also seemed to be heavier than the regular armor. It was also a mix of black and silver.

Ranma followed his father and Jack as they went to their knees before the Mandalore. Jack looked up from his kneeled position at the Mandalore.

(My Mandalore, I present to you your son Jango Fett and his son Ranma Fett.) said Jack.

The Mandalore turned its eyes to Jango and Ranma and looked them over. It then motioned for the two to stand. Jango and Ranma stood and Ranma took off his helmet after seeing his father doing the same. The Mandalore once again looked at the two before it spoke while taking its helmet off at the same time.

(My son, you...are so manly to have a grandson for me already!) said the Mandalore who turned out to be a woman with long red hair.

All three men present face faulted at that. Jango quickly looked up at the woman in front of him.

(Sakura, 4 could you...) Jango started to ask but stopped at the glare he was getting.

What have I told you about calling me by my name, son?) asked his mother.

(Don't?) asked Jango in an unsure voice.

(Very good son, now continue.) said his mother.

(Mother, could you please not comment about me being manly all the time?) asked Jango.

(Why would I do something like that?) asked his mother, causing another face fault.

While the men were down for the count Sakura quickly grabbed Ranma up and gave him a once over. Ranma looked at her with a nervous look on his face.

(He's so...so...cute!) cried Sakura hugging Ranma for all he was worth.

(Grandma...can't...breathe.) gasped Ranma.

(He called me Grandma!) cried Sakura hugging Ranma even tighter.

Jack and Jango quickly pulled Ranma from Sakura before he suffocated from the hug she was giving to him.

As Ranma regained his breath he thought to himself "I hope my mom's not like that!"

On a far off planet another red haired woman sneezed while wondering how her manly son was doing

After they were able to get Sakura to calm down they sat down and talked.

(So you see, I found him on a small planet almost dead and decided to adopt him as my own.) said Jango (And I would like for Ranma to be officially added to the tribe.)

(It was very good of you Jango to do something like that.) said his mother (And yes, I think Ranma should be added to the tribe.)

Then we should do it as soon as possible.) said Jack.

Jango's mother nodded her head in agreement.

(We will have the rite of passage in a week.) she said.

(Very good. I shall inform everyone.) said Jack who stood up.

Jack, why don't you show Ranma around the village while I talk with Jango.) said Sakura.

(Very well.) said Jack motioning for Ranma to come with him.

After waving goodbye to Jack and Ranma, Sakura turned back to her adopted son.

(Jango, I hope that you have prepared Ranma for the ceremony.) she said.

(Yes mother, I have taught Ranma our style of fighting for the last month.) said Jango.

(And how good do you think he is?) she asked.

Jango looked up at the roof for a second thinking.

(I would say the only reason I can still beat him is I have more experience.) said Jango.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't often that Jango admitted that someone was better than him at something.

(So he should pass the ceremony with flying colors.) he said.

(That's good.) she said (So how long do you plan on staying here?)

(We'll stay here for about seven months then we have to go.) said Jango.

(Oh, that's great! I haven't seen you in so long and I want to get to know Ranma better.) she said (Now tell me all about the girls you've been manly with since you left!)

Jango could only groan in reply.

...A week later.

In the center of the village there was a roaring fire with everyone in the village sitting around it. After a couple of minutes Sakura stood up in her complete Mandalore armor and turned to the crowd.

(You all know why we are here tonight.) she said (We are here to welcome a new member into the clan. He is the adopted son of my son Jango.)

Everyone turned to each other and started to whisper to each other.

(Now we will have the rite of passage which will officially make Ranma a part of the tribe.) she said.

She then waved to her left and Ranma walked up to her dressed in his armor.

(Now Ranma, to pass the rite of passage you must fight three of our warriors without the use of a weapon.) Sakura said.

Ranma nodded his head and bowed to her as he had been told to. Then three Mandalorians in full armor stood up across from him.

One walked up to him, bowed, and dropped into a basic stance. Ranma also bowed before dropping into his own stance.

The two slowly began to circle each other waiting for the other to make a move. Then without warning the warrior jumped with amazing speed at Ranma. They traded a  
combination of strikes finally with Ranma landing a blow to his opponent's head that knocked him back. While he was recovering Ranma ran in and delivered a five hit combo knocking the man on his back.

When the man did not get back on his feet the second warrior walked up. After bowing to each other the two then once again dropped into stances. Rather than circle, the warrior immediately ran toward him even faster than the other. He kicked out with his left leg going for Ranma's head. But Ranma was able to not only jump over the leg but land on it and run up the leg to kick the warrior in the chin with his own leg. The kick sent the large man flying and he landed on his back and was rendered unconscious like the first.

The third man then walked up to Ranma and dropped into his stance. After standing without making any other moves Ranma decided to start the match. He ran up to the man and punched out with his left fist. The man grabbed his fist and pulled him closer raising his knee to get him in the gut. But before he could connect Ranma flipped over his arm so he was laying on it. He then kicked out with his leg making it slam into the faceplate of the man's helmet. To the village's amazement a crack could be seen on the faceplate. Before the man could react Ranma had broken from his grasp and was behind him. He then grabbed the man and jumped into the air.

While in the air he turned the man toward him before turning him upside down so  
his head was pointing at the ground. Gravity then decided to come into play making the two rush to the ground. Then with a heavy thud the warrior's head hit the ground. Ranma then let go of the man letting him fall to the ground.

The village was in awe. They had just seen a boy no older than six defeat three grown men! Then realizing that Ranma was now a part of their village they jumped up to congratulate him. Before anyone could reach him though Sakura cleared her throat.

(Now that Ranma has won his rite of passage, I will now give him his prize.) she said.

She then motioned for someone to come forward. The crowd split as a group of people walked forward. They each were holding a giant plate filled with many different kinds of food.

(Ranma, you are now a full member of this village and my family. So I have prepared the best possible feast I can.) said Sakura with pride.

Ranma could only look in amazement at the food. His mouth was watering from all the great smells and tasty looking dishes. He turned to his new grandmother and hugged her around the waist.

(Thank you so much, grandmother!) said Ranma hugging her for all she was worth.

When Sakura once again grabbed Ranma and hugged him so hard he was choking everyone broke into groups to start the feast in Ranma's honor. They spent the rest of the night talking about the fights and the new member of their village.

Seven months later...

It was a tearful farewell when the day came for Jango and Ranma to leave. The entire village showed up to see the two off. Ranma had grown a lot in the seven months he had been there. While he had been a great fighter he had been a little behind in manners and talking with people. But with Sakura's help he was now much better. He waved to all the people as he and his father got onto the ship.

"So where are we going now, dad?" asked Ranma excited to be on the road again.

"We have to go back to Kamino to pick up your brother." said Jango.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him." said Ranma.

Jango nodded his head as he made the jump to light speed.

...Few days later.

Ranma and Jango were once again sitting with the Kaminoan prime minister  
Su.

"It's so nice to see you again, Jango." said Su.

"Yes, it feels good to be back." said Jango "So when can we see my new son?"

"Right now if you wish." said Su.

At Jango and Ranma's nod he led them out of the room. He led them down the same paths they had taken before nine months ago but there was a big difference now. The machines were now moving with babies that were in some kind of blue liquid. The classroom was now full of children learning. A mess hall was being used by a group of Jangos. Ranma stared down at one of the clones that looked up at him and was amazed at the perfect likeness to his father. Su then finally led them to a room they had never been to before. There was a small crib in the middle of the room that had a small bundle in it.

Jango reached down and picked up the bundle. Ranma looked at the baby that was sleeping in the blankets.

"What are you going to call him, dad?" asked Ranma.

"His name will be Boba." said Jango "Boba Fett."

Now because I want to move on with the story I'm going to just show a few scenes of Ranma growing up.

Ranma sparring with his father as a baby Boba Fett watched them...

Ranma fighting various beings and winning...

Ranma getting money for jobs well done...

Ranma crashing in the female side of a Twi'lek bathhouse...

Ranma running from the Twi'lek girls that were at the bathhouse...

His father giving him his own ship the Slave-2...

Getting hugged by Sakura for being so manly...

Running from the ghost of an ancient sith named Morrigan who's power came from the dark fillings of lust with half his armor missing...

We now return you to your scheduled fanfic.

Jango was sitting in one of the conference rooms on Kamino. He had been told he had a visitor that wanted to talk to him. As he waited he thought about his sons. Boba was still with him and was becoming a better fighter with each passing day. Though his learning streak wasn't anywhere near as fast as Ranma's. Thinking of Ranma brought a smile to his face. It had been two years ago when Ranma had left on his own to make a name for himself. Ranma would show up every couple of months to tell him how things had been going.

As Jango thought about the amusing story of Ranma running for his virgin life from Morrigan he heard voices coming down the hall.

"...how have things been going for you?" asked a young voice.

"Very well! It seems that the cloning process is also going well." said an older voice.

"What about the rumors of you leading the Separatist?" asked the younger voice.

"All will be explained when we are with your father." said the older voice.

Then the door opened and Jango saw who the voices were. The older voice belonged to Count Dooku who was wearing his black tunic and cape. Next to him in full armor was Ranma. He was still wearing his red and black battle armor though in a bigger size (having outgrown his old armor). Jango smiled under his helmet at seeing the man Ranma had become.

Ranma was now a few inches taller than him even without the armor on. He still had his vibrosword at his side along with a custom blaster. It was a large blaster with two barrels on top of each other. The handle was black along with the barrels. There were also two triggers for each barrel. The bottom could fire a rapid number of small shots and the top could fire more powerful shots but not as fast.

"Jango, it has been a long time." said Dooku while shaking Jango's hand.

"Father." said Ranma nodding his head toward him.

"Yes, it has been a long time." said Jango "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need you and Ranma to do a job for me." said Dooku.

Jango and Ranma nodded their heads.

"And the job is?" asked Ranma.

"Well, for Jango I wish him to be a bodyguard of sorts for me." said Dooku.

"Why would you need a bodyguard, you're an ex-jedi aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"Well, it's never bad to be ready for anything." said Dooku with a smile.

"What's the pay?" asked Jango.

"Well, as stated in our contract for you being the model for the clones you also agreed to do any side jobs I wanted." said Dooku with a smile on his face.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." said Jango.

"So what about me?" asked Ranma.

"For you I need you to kill someone that's been getting in my way." said Dooku with a cold edge in his voice.

"Who is it?" asked Ranma.

"Senator Amidala from Naboo." said Dooku.

Ranma and Jango's eyebrows went up under their helmets at that.

"You want me to kill a senator of the Galactic Republic?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." said Dooku.

"Ok, sure." said Ranma "If you answer one question."

"Depends on the question but very well." said Dooku.

"What are true about the rumors of you leading the Separatist movement?" asked Ranma

"It is true I am leading a movement for systems to break away from the Republic." said Dooku. "The reason being is I am flushing out people who would betray the Republic."

"So basically you're just pretending to want to break away from the Republic so you can use the Clone Army to destroy the people that don't truly support the Republic." said Ranma.

"That's the basic idea, yes." said Dooku.

"Ok and how much are you paying?" asked Ranma

"As I stated before..." began Dooku.

"That contract applied to my father not to me so unless you can pay me I am not doing it." said Ranma in a serious voice.

Dooku's face turned sour as he looked into the visor of Ranma's helmet. Jango sensing the tension moved his right hand to one of his blasters.

Then Dooku's face cleared and he smiled.

"You have a lot of spunk, boy. How does 25,000 credits sound?" said Dooku.

At first Ranma didn't say anything before nodding his head.

"That sounds good." said Ranma.

"Well then, if that's taken care of I shall take my leave." stated Dooku "Oh yes, Jango, the next sample is needed in two weeks correct?"

"That's right." said Jango.

"Very good. I wish for you to stay and give the sample and then go to Geonosis where I will be." said Dooku.

"Alright, I'll see you in two weeks then." said Jango.

Dooku nodded his head before leaving the room. Jango then turned to his son who was still in the room.

"So what do you think about what Dooku said?" asked Jango.

"I say it was a bunch of bull mixed with some truth." said Ranma "There's a lot more to what's going on than he's letting on."

"Do you think we should get out of this deal?" asked Jango.

Ranma thought for a minute before coming to a decision.

"At most I think we should tread with more care but we don't have to break away yet." said Ranma.

"Ok, so will you go to Geonosis after the hit?" asked Jango.

"Yeah. I think that will be a good idea." said Ranma.

"Alright, I'll see you there." said Jango.

"Ok, bye, Pops, I'll see you and Boba later." said Ranma, waving as he left the room.

Ranma walked down the halls of the Kaminoan facility to his ship. Turning a corner he almost ran into a Kaminoan in a set of armor.

"Kao, it's been a while." said Ranma.

"Ranma, yes it has been a long time. Are you going to be staying for a while?" asked Kao.

Ranma had met Kao the first time the came to Kamino. Kao was a hunter of the great fish in the seas of the planet.

"No, I am actually on my way out." said Ranma

"That is too bad, I would have liked to talk more." said Kao

"Sorry, maybe some other time." said Ranma.

"Very well." said Kao, he then continued walking down the hall.

As Ranma watched him go he noticed something hanging off of Kao's belt.

"Hey Kao, what are those?" asked Ranma looking at the small objects.

"Oh, these are saberdarts we use for hunting the creatures." said Kao "They have a powerful poison in them."

"Would you mind if I borrow a few. I think I can find a use for them." said Ranma.

"Very well, anything to help a friend." said Kao, giving Ranma a handful of darts.

"Thanks, Kao!" said Ranma walking away.

A field of stars twinkle in the sky not a care in the world. Then a giant silver ship with two other smaller yellow ships fly across the field like fish in the sea. All three make a graceful flip as they approach a planet that is covered by a giant city.

As the ships enter the atmosphere of the planet they slow down to avoid crashing into the many other ships also in the air. After flying through the city they land on top of a tall building. After the ships have landed the two pilots of the yellow ships talk to each other.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything happened after all." said Typho, captain of Senator Amidala's security.

The other, a woman who still had her flight mask on, nodded her head in agreement. They both turned to watch a group of guards and a woman exit the silver ship.

Then before the two could react the silver ship explodes sending the group exiting it flying! The female pilot rushed over to the woman ripping off her helmet revealing herself to be none other than Senator Amidala of Naboo!

"Corde..." said Padme.

She gathers up her decoy double in her arms. Corde's eyes open.  
"...I'm so sorry, M'Lady... I'm... not sure I... I've failed you, Senator." said Corde.

As Padme holds her Corde dies.

"No...!" cries Padme holding her body closer.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger here." says Typho.

Padme lowers Corde to the ground. She gets up and looks around at the devastation. There are tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have come back." said Padme.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty - Corde did hers. Now come." said Typho.

When she doesn't respond he tries again.

"Senator Amidala, please!" pleads Typho.

She turns and they walk away from the destruction as rescue crews come to put out the fire.

On a nearby building a figure looks at the two walking away with a frown on her face. After a few minutes she leaves the building getting into a one person speeder and flies away.

It's night now and the buildings of Coruscant are lit up by billboards advertising their products. Under one such sign Ranma is standing in his armor talking to the mysterious woman.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy." said the woman.

We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient." said Ranma.

Ranma hands Zam a transparent tube about a foot long containing centipede like bugs in it.

"Take these. Be careful. They're very poisonous." says Ranma with concern in his voice.

Zam attaches her veil across the bottom of her face. She turns to leave, but Ranma calls her back.

"Zam, there can be no mistakes this time." calls Ranma.

She turns again, and walks toward her speeder.

Anakin is standing in the living room. He is in a meditative state. He hears distant footsteps in the corridor outside the apartment. Suddenly Anakin's eyes pop open. His eyes dart around the room. He reaches for his lightsaber, then smiles and puts it back in his belt. The door to the apartment slides open, and Obi-Wan enters.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" says Obi-Wan

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." says Anakin.

Obi-Wan checks a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out of his utility belt. Al it showed was a blank screen

"What's going on?" asks Obi-Wan.

Anakin shrugs in reply.

"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." said Anakin.

"What is she thinking?" asks Obi-Wan

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." answers Anakin.

"You're using her as bait?" asks Obi-Wan almost yelling.

"It was her idea... Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." says Anakin trying to calm down his mentor.

"It's too risky... besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice." says Obi-Wan

"And yours are?" asks Anakin

"Possibly." answers Obi-Wan.

The two jedi had been told earlier that day by the jedi council that they would watch over Senator Amidala as her live was in danger and they had worked with her before.

...  
Unknown to the two jedi Zam is standing on the ledge of a building a few blocks down. She is putting the tube of centipede like creatures into a hovering droid that flies away soon after.

...  
"You look tired." notes Obi-Wan with concern.

"I don't sleep well anymore." confesses Anakin.

"Because of your mother?" asks Obi-Wan knowing the answer.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little." says Anakin.

"Dreams pass in time." said Obi-Wan

"I'd rather dream of Padme. Just being around her again is... intoxicating." says Anakin with a strange smile on his face.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order... a commitment not easily broken... and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted." says Obi-Wan with force.

Padme sleeps, as Zam's droid approaches outside her window. It sends out several small arms that attach to the window, creating sparks that shut down the security system. Then a large arm cuts a small hole in the glass. The droid attaches the tube to the window. The two deadly centipede like bugs exit the tube and crawl through the blinds and head toward the sleeping PADMÉ.

Artoo wakes up, and his lights go on. The centipedes freeze out of sight as Artoo looks around. After finding nothing he shuts down again. After he shuts down the two centipedes start to move again.

"...and besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." said Anakin.  
"Palpatine's a politician." says Obi-Wan. "I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about..." starts Anakin.

Anakin looks stunned. He looks sharply at Obi-Wan.

"I sense it, too." said Obi-Wan.

The two quickly run from the front room and burst into Padme's room. The two centipedes stand on their hind legs and hiss as Padme wakes up. Anakin  
throws himself in front of her, whacking in half the deadly creatures with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan sees the droid outside the window and races straight at it, crashing through the blinds as he goes through the window grabbing onto the droid as it flies away. The droid sinks under the weight of Obi-Wan but manages to stay afloat and fly away, with the Jedi hanging on for dear life, a hundred stories above the  
city.

Anakin and Padme stare at the sight of Obi-Wan being carried off by the droid. Anakin turns to her. She pulls her nightdress around her shoulders.

"Stay here!" commands Anakin.

Captain Typho, with two guards and Dorme, enter the room as Anakin dashes out.

"Are you all right, M'Lady?" asks Dorme.

Padme nods yes.

Anakin charges out of the building and runs to a line of parked speeders. He vaults into an open one and takes off, gunning it fast toward the lines of speeder traffic high above.

The droid heads for a dirty, beat-up speeder hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories up. When the pilot of the speeder, the scruffy bounty hunter, Zam, sees the droid approach with Obi-Wan hanging on, she pulls a long rifle out of the speeder and starts to fire at the jedi. After a few shots she hits the droid sending Obi-wan falling to his death. Zam runs to her speeder, jumps in, and takes off.

Obi-Wan falls fifty stories, until a speeder drops down next to him, and he manages to grab onto the back end of the speeder and haul himself toward the cockpit. The jedi struggles to climb into the passenger seat of the open speeder and sit down next to the driver, Anakin.

"What took you so long?" asks Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities... and then you know I had to get a really gonzo color..." says Anakin.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." says Obi-Wan with an annoyed voice.

"I thought I already did?" asks Anakin in a hurt tone.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice. Careful! Hey, easy!" cries Obi-Wan.

As this conversation is going on, Anakin deftly moves in and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master." says Anakin not sorry at all.

"I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is suicide!" yells Obi-Wan as they barely miss a commuter train.

They chase the bounty hunter through a power refinery. Zam shoots a power coupler causing voltage, like lightning, to jump across a gap from one coupler to another. Anakin stays on course, piloting the speeder directly through the arc. Anakin and Obi-Wan's bodies ripple with blue power.

"Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay away from the power couplings! Slow down!" cries Obi-Wan.

Zam goes up and down, through cross traffic. There is a near miss as a speeder almost hits her. Zam turns down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulls up and to the right.

"Where are you going!... He went down there, the other way." says Obi-Wan pointing.

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up Deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for... This is a shortcut... I think." explains Anakin.

"What do you mean, you "think?"" asks Obi-wan in a sarcastic tone.

Anakin turns up a side street, zooming up several small passageways, then stops, hovering about fifty stories up.

"Well, you lost him." complains Obi-Wan.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." apologizes Anakin.

Anakin looks around front and back. He spots something. He seems to start counting to himself as he watches something below approach.

"Well, this is some kind of shortcut. He went completely the other way! Once again, Anakin..." says Obi-Wan.

"...Excuse me for a moment." says Anakin before Obi-Wan can continue.

Anakin jumps out of the speeder. Obi-Wan looks down and sees Zam's speeder about five stories below them cruising past.

"I hate it when he does that." says Obi-Wan.

Anakin miraculously lands on top of the speeder. The speeder wobbles under the impact. Zam looks up and realizes what has happened. Zam takes off, and Anakin slides to the back strut and almost slips off, but manages to hang on. Anakin works his way back to Zam, who, caught off guard, briefly changes into her true form. Zam stops suddenly, and Anakin flies forward to the left front fork. Zam shoots at him with a laser pistol. There is a blast near Anakin's hand, which breaks off a piece  
of the speeder. Anakin slides to the right fork of the speeder, where Zam can't reach him. He scrambles to the top, holding onto an air scoop.

Obi-Wan has jumped into the driver's seat of his speeder and is deftly gaining on the rogue speeder. The two speeders dive through oncoming traffic and then through cross traffic. Finally, Anakin is able to get hold of his lightsaber and starts to cut his way through the roof of the speeder. Zam takes out her laser pistol and starts firing at the helpless jedi, knocking the sword out of his hand. Obi-Wan races under the speeder and catches the jedi weapon and places it on the passenger's seat.

Anakin sticks his hand into the cockpit and, using the Force, pulls the gun out of Zam's hand. She grabs the jedi's hand, and they struggle for the weapon. It goes off, blowing a hole in the floor of the speeder. The speeder careens wildly out of  
control. Zam struggles to pull the speeder out of its nosedive. Obi-Wan gets slowed  
down by traffic and loses sight of the speeder.

Just as the speeder is about to nose dive into the ground, Zam pulls it out, and it slides hard on the pavement in a shower of sparks. Anakin goes flying into the street.

Zam exits the crashed speeder and runs. Anakin picks himself up off the pavement and runs after her down the very crowded street.

It's the seedy underbelly of the city. Broken sidewalks, garish lights reflected in filthy puddles. It's crowded with various alien low-lifes, panhandling droids, and the occasional group of upper class slummers.  
Anakin barges into several of them as he chases after the fleeing Zam. He loses the bounty hunter in the crowd, then sees her again. The young Jedi is having a very difficult time getting through the crowd. Ahead, Zam turns in through a door and disappears. A nightclub sign is flashing over the door.

Obi-wan lands the speeder in the nearby street. He gets out and runs through the crowd toward Anakin. Anakin is just about to follow Zam into the nightclub when Obi-Wan catches up to him.

"Anakin!" calls out Obi-Wan.  
"She went into that club, Master." says Anakin.

"Patience. Use the Force, Anakin. Think." says Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, Master." said Anakin.

" He went in there to hide, not run."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan hands Anakin the lightsaber.

"Here. Next time try not to lose it."

Anakin reaches for the lightsaber.

"This weapon is your life." said Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan releases his hold of the lightsaber.

"I try, Master." complains Anakin.

Obi-Wan walks ahead through the club entrance. Anakin follows him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me!" complains Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the nightclub bar, and everyone stares at them.

"Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father... I love you. I don't want to cause you pain." says Anakin.

"Then why don't you listen to me!" yells Obi-Wan.

"I am trying." mutters Anakin.

"Can you see him?" asks Obi-Wan looking around.

"I think he's a she... and I think she's a changeling." says Anakin moving into the room."In that case, be extra careful... (nods to the room) Go and find her." says Obi-Wan walking away.

"Where are you going, Master?" calls Anakin.

"For a drink." says Obi-Wan with a smile on his face.

Obi-Wan heads for the bar while Anakin blinks in surprise, then moves into the room, where alien faces look back at him with hostility, suspicion, and invitation as he moves among the tables. Obi-Wan arrives at the bar. He signals the barman.

CLOSE - Somewhere in the room a hand moves to a pistol in its holster and unsnaps the safety catch.

At the bar, a glass is placed in front of Obi-Wan. A drink is poured. He lifts the glass.

"You wanna buy some death-sticks?" asks an alien with two glowing sticks in his hands.

Obi-Wan looks at him. He moves his fingers slightly.

"You don't want to sell me death-sticks." says Obi-Wan.

"I don't want to sell you death-sticks." says Elan with a confused look on his face.

Obi-Wan moves his fingers.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." continues Obi-Wan.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." says Elan.

He leaves. Obi-Wan lifts the drink and tosses it back.

CLOSE - The gun is drawn from its holster and held down out of sight. The gun moves toward Obi-Wan's unsuspecting back. The gun is raised to aim directly at his back and suddenly Obi-Wan turns around fast. His lightsaber flashes. There is a shrill scream and Zam's arm hits the floor. The gun drops from its twitching fingers. Blood spreads across the floor.

The room goes silent. Anakin is suddenly at Obi-Wan's side, his lightsaber glowing.

"Easy... jedi business. Go back to your drinks." says Anakin.

Slowly, the aliens sit. Conversation resumes. Obi-Wan and Anakin lift Zam and carry her out.  
...  
Obi-Wan and Anakin carry Zam into the alley and lower her to the ground. Obi-Wan attends to her wounded shoulder. She stares up hatefully at Anakin.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" asks Obi-Wan.

"The Senator from Naboo." says Zam.

"Who hired you?" ask Obi-Wan.

Zam glares at Obi-Wan.

"It was just a job." says Zam.

"Who hired you? Tell us!" says Anakin with venom.

Zam now glares at Anakin.

"Tell us... tell us now!" yelled Anakin.

Zam glares more hatefully.

"It was a bounty hunter called..." started Zam.

There is a sudden FTZZZ sound. Zam twitches. She blinks in surprise and dies. As Obi-Wan lays Zam down on the street, she changes to her true form.

There is a WHOOSH from above. Obi-Wan and Anakin look up to see Ranma taking off from a roof high above. He shoots up fast into the sky and disappears. Obi-Wan looks down at Zam. He touches her neck and pulls out a small, wicked-looking dart.

1. Rystall- You can find her in the last star wars movie singing and talking to Boba Fett.

2. Dxun - From Knights of the Old Republic 2

3. Also from Knights of the Old Republic 2

4. You thought it was Nodoka didn't you! Hahahaha! I just couldn't help myself and to clear things up, that's Jango's adopted mother as his real mother is dead.

A.N. Yes I am alive!. I am sorry for the long wait but I am a lazy person and I like to take my time to make sure to make the best fan fic possible. So if I still have any fans out there please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Story takes place between episode I & II

() for Mandalorian

"" for Basic

Bounty Hunter ½...

The lower levels of Coruscant are not a place for the faint of heart. The streets are controlled by various gangs creeping with thugs trying to make a name for themselves.

Two such thugs stood in a small alley watching as various beings walked by. One was a Rodian that wore a green vest over a black shirt with blue pants. His partner, a Trandoshan, wore an orange and black flight suit that covered him from ankles to throat and therefore accentuated his reptilian head and feet.

"Hey, look over there Gragra." said the Rodian, pointing across the street.

"What Ketwol? See a good target?" asked Gragra, looking across the street.

"Yeah, that human over there in the weird clothes." said Ketwol.

Gragra focused on the few humans walking past and quickly spotted the irregularly dressed target.

The human seemed to be about 19 years old and was around 6'5 with a fit form. He had short black hair and eyes of an icy, cold blue. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and pants with black boots. Granga also noticed what looked like a sword, sheathed and hanging off his belt next to a blaster and a small black pouch.

"Okay, let's follow him to a less crowded place, then jump him." said Gragra, smiling viciously.

Ketwol nodded happily and the two walked out from their alley and started to follow the teenager in front of them. With his back to them the two thugs could not see the small smile that grew on their target's face. The thugs followed the human for another five minutes before he turned into an alley. They rushed into the alley eagerly while pulling out their blasters. To their shock and disappointment all they saw when they turned the corner was a dirty street devoid of any humanoid life.

"Where the hell did he go!?" yelled Gragra angrily.

"I don't know!" said Ketwol "But he has to be somewhere around here."

They looked all over the alley but could not find their target. Finally they reluctantly gave up and holstered their blasters.

"Well I don't know how he did it but he got away." said Ketwol.

"Yeah yeah let's just go get some drinks and forget this ever happened." said Gragra.

The two started to walk away when they heard a small whoosh behind them. They turned and blinked stupidly at the now familiar deserted alley for a few seconds before a spot a few feet away from them started to fill with static. The static started to thicken and grow to take the form of a person. Gragra's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"He has a stealth generator!" yelled Gragra.

The two thugs went for their blasters but before they could reach them their "target" threw a small sphere at them. It landed at their feet and exploded into a giant ball of plasma, killing the two would be robbers in an instant. Their would be victim started at there charred body's for a second before turning away and walking out of the alley.

The teenager continued until he reached an apartment complex that looked like it should be demolished. He made his way to the 5th floor of the building and swiped a card in a slot next to a door. The door slid open and revealed the inside of the room. The room was for the most part very spartan except for the far left wall.

The wall was covered in almost every possible weapon one could imagine. From simple blasters and staffs to an anti-walker gun and two lightsabers. The teenager walked to the wall and placed his sword and blaster on two empty hooks before walking over to a small table that had a small metal device on it. He pressed a few buttons on the side and then placed it on the table. In a moment a small hologram of Jango Fett appeared glowing a soft blue.

"Ranma nice to see you." said Jango.

"Nice to see you pops." said Ranma "So hows everything going over there?"

"Fine I just gave them the last sample they need and I am getting ready to go to Geonosis." said Jango "So how did the hit go?"

Ranma's faced turned to a small frown.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to kill her even with the help of Zam." said Ranma "I even had to kill Zam to keep her from blabbing to two jedi that caught her."

"Well son those sort of things happen in this line of work." said Jango "Whats your next plan?"

"Sorry I have to keep that to myself you know." said Ranma

"I understand." said Jango "Anything else interesting happen?"

"Just two guys that tried to rob me." said Ranma in a bored tone.

"How did you kill them?" asked Jango

"First I led them into an alley then I turned on my invisibility generator and waited for them to put there weapons away after they gave up looking for me." said Ranma "After they put there weapons away i blew them both away with a plasma grenade.

"Yea thats a good one." said Jango with a far of look on his face.

"Well I'll going to bed know." said Ranma "I'll call you in three days."

"Ok good night son." said Jango before he faded away.

Ranma got up from the table and started to walk to the bed in the corner. He pulled of this short and pants leaving him in boxers and a muscle shirt. He dropped into the bed and was asleep in less than a minute.

The tall spires of the Jedi Temple stand out against the blue sky. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand in the center of the Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council are seated in a circle surrounding the two Jedi.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." said Yoda after Obi-Wan and Anakin finished telling of the events from the night before

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." continued Mace Windu.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." asked Obi-Wan with concern in for her in his voice.

"Handle that, your Padawan will." said Yoda

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." said Mace.

"As the leader of the opposition." began Anakin "It will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." said Yoda

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." Mace said.

The two Jedi bowed to the Council before exiting. Once outside the chamber the Anakin and Obi-wan nod to each other before turning in different directions to attend to there duties.

Anakin and Palpatine stand at the window of Palpatine's office and look out over the vast city.

"I will talk to her." began Palpatine "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that.

"Thank you, your Excellency." said Anakin as he bowed

"And so, my young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off." said Palpatine with a small smirk on his face.

"Your guidance more that my patience." countered Anakin embarrassed.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met." praised Palpatine.

Palpatine and Anakin turn away from the window and walk through Palpatine's office towards the door.

"Thank you, your Excellency." said Anakin

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." said Palpatine.

Mace Windu and Obi-wan walk along the Temple corridors, along with Yoda who accompanies them, riding in a small floating chair.

"I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet." begins Obi-Wan

"The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan." reassures Yoda

"The boy has exceptional skills." Windu added

"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him... well, arrogant."

"Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones." chuckled Yoda

"Remember, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." said Mace

"If he follows the right path." sighed Obi-Wan

A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes move supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of the starships. The bus stops before a huge, intergalactic freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

Anakin and Padme dressed in peasant outfits, get up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi-wan are waiting to hand them their luggage.

"Be safe, M'Lady." said Captain Typho giving her a short hug.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... The threat's on you two now." said Padme with concern in her voice.

"He'll be safe with me." said Dorme with a smile

They all laughed, and Padme embraces her faithful handmaiden. As they pull away Padme notices that Dorme has started to softly cry.

" Don't worry you'll be fine." said Padme trying to comfort her friend

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" said Dorme wiping her tears away

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." says Padme giving a quick look to Anakin

While Padme and Dorme give one lass hug good bye Obi-Wan drags Anakin away on the sleeve of his rope.

"Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." whispers Obi-Wan

"Yes, Master." Anakin whispers back

Obi-Wan stares into his eyes for a moment before letting him go and walks back to Padme.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." says Obi-Wan with a smile on his face.

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." says Padme also giving him a small smile and a hug.

"Time to go." says Anakin loudly.

"I know." says Padme breaking her hug with Obi-Wan

Padme gives Dorme one last hug as Anakin picks up the luggage, and they walk to the exit of the speeder bus, where ARTOO is waiting for them.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." says Obi-Wan with a small bow.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin says back also with a small bow

Padme and Anakin then turn walking to the Starfreighter with Artoo rolling behind them.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid..." says Padme looking up at the freighter.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." says Anakin he then looks behind himself at Artoo. "But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us."

The two laugh as Artoo beeps with pride as they continue to walk.

Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watch Anakin and Padme disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with Artoo trundling along behind them.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." says Obi-Wan with concern in his voice

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him." says Typho with a smile on his face.

The two then turn and start walking back to there bus when Obi-Wan suddenly bumps into someone and knocks them over. Obi-Wan looks down and sees that his knocked down a young man that had short black hair and wearing a black tunic.

"I am terrible sorry here let me help you up." says Obi-Wan reaching a hand out to the youth.

"Thanks." says the young man accepting the help up "Sorry about that i was in a rush."

The young man then reached down and grasped the duffel bag he had been carrying before running of in the same direction as Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan and Typho turned around and continued on there way back to the bus.

As they board there bus the freighter slowly takes off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies. Behind the freighter a small ship rises into the air and follows the freighter. A flash of light from the setting sun on the cockpit reveals a droid piloting the ship.

A new day on Coruscant greet Obi-Wan walking down a street in a older part of the town. He passes old buildings, warehouses, and beat up speeders passing by him.

Obi-Wan eventually comes to a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windows it says "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering. He opens the door and walks inside.

A droid is carrying plates of half-eaten food. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of customers are filling spots eating various kinds of food. The droid looks up as Obi-Wan walks in.

"Can I help ya?" asks the droid

"I'm looking for Dexter." answers Obi-Wan

There is a brief pause as the droid scans him. The droid finally coming to a decision rolls over to an open hatch connected to the kitchen.

"Someone to see ya, honey. (lowering her voice) A Jedi, by the looks of him." call the droid

Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through.

"Obi-Wan!" yells the toad like being.

"Hey, Dex." says Obi-Wan with a smile on his face

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!" calls Dex

Obi-Wan sits down in a booth and looks over a menu.

"You want a cup of java juice?" asks the droid

"Oh yes, thank you." says Obi-Wan

The droid moves off as the door to the counter opens and Dex walks out. He is big - bald and sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with. He arrives, beaming hugely. Obi-Wan smiles and stands up.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" says Dex as he gives Obi-Wan a hug

"Hey, Dex." said Obi-Wan

Dex eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan. He can just make it and gives him self a pat on the chest.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is." says Obi-Wan as he pulls the dart that killed Zan out of his pocket.

He places the dart on the table between them. Dex's eyes widen as he looks over the dart.

"Well, whaddya know..." mumbles Dex

Dexter picks up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it.

"I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" says Dex

"Can you tell me where it came from?" asks Obi-Wan

Dexter grins and puts the dart down between them.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart." says Dex

"Kamino saberdart? ...I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive." Obi-Wan mutters to himself.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." says Dex with a small chuckle

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" says Obi-Wan "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." says Dex

Obi-Wan picks up the dart again and holds it midway between them.

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" asks Obi-Wan

"It depends." says Dex

"Depends on what, Dex?" asks Obi-Wan

Dexter gets a small evil looking grin on his face

"On how good your manners are... how big your pocketbook is..." says Dex before he starts to laugh evilly.

A.N.

Hello everyone that reads past the main story. I know its been a while sense my last update and I am sorry about that. But at last i have been able to get around to making another chapter. I plan to start working on the chapter of Meet Son Ranma and have a chapter out soon. Also if people would like to send me Omakes it will help me get more in the mood for writing and I'll post them in the next chapter of there respective story. So until then please review. I'm also looking for another pre-reader since my current one is having problems with his computer and isn't able to e-mail me. If you would like to help please send me an e-mail or leave it in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Story takes place between episode I & II

() for Mandalorian

"" for Basic

Bounty Hunter ½...

The transport was an older model that had been put out of service from the more mining companies that made their business in the galaxy but the galactic republic had found a use for them. Shipping refuges around the galaxy from the local wars and disasters that plagued the outer parts of the republic. So while this was a good way for the a few senators to get some credit for "solving" the refuge problem that was plaguing Coruscant it did not make the travel easy for the refugees themselves.

The ship while repaired so it wouldn't break down any time soon was still not outfitted to meet the needs of all the various beings that were forced to use it. There is only one dinner hall for the entire ship and the refuges had to go in shifts to collect the small amount of food they were given for them and their families. Also most of the rooms had been made in the mind for about 4 miners to share and all being of the same species. The rooms now averaged two families of different species that went from 2-10 members each per family. The biggest problem for most though was the fact that the halls were very narrow.

Giving a small smile to the little droid carrying most of their luggage. R2 chirped in agreement.

"Excuse me." Said Anakin as he bumped into another passenger as he led Padme and R2 down the hall. The three companions had been making their way to their room since the ship had left Corasant. They quickly found that while their room was close to where they got on the ship it was impossible to take a direct rout as the halls were packed with all manner of beings trying to get to their rooms also. They also found that while most others would get move aside without a problem to let them pass some beings would refuse to move. As Anakin, Padme, and R2 were doing their best to keep a low profile they were forced to find other ways around as it was a risk for Anakin to use the force or start a fight just to get around someone.

"Well were almost their Sen-Padme." Said Anakin as he looked back at her.

"Finally I don't think I could do this for much longer!" said Padme giving a weak grin.

"I don't see why not." Said Anakin "I mean we only had to go around to the other side of the ship and two levels above and below us to make it here. Me and R2 seem to be holding up ok." Giving a small smile to the little droid carrying most of their luggage. R2 chirped in agreement.

Padme leveled a glare at Anakin. "Well R2 is a droid and he doesn't get tired unless he's low on energy and you are highly trained for going long distances." Grunted Padme "I on the other hand haven't had to do this much walking all at once in the 10 years since the battle."

"Well I guess you have a point Padme." Anakin said as he sweated at the glare she was giving him. R2 also beeped his understanding as the group continued on.

Two levels below them another confrontation was taking place in another hall.

"Excuse me." Said Ranma as he tapped an Aqualish that was talking to someone in a room on the shoulder that was also blocking his path to the elevator. "I need to get by."

The Aqualish turned around and looked Ranma up and down before snorting and pushing Ranma so he fell onto his back.

"Owe." deadpanned Ranma as his eyes slowly narrowed as he slowly stood back up. Ranma dusted himself off before reaching for a small box hanging from his belt. He slowly walked up behind the Aqualish and tapped him on the shoulder once again.

"Excuse me. I need to get by please." Said Ranma in a dull monotone as he kept his hand with the box by his side. The Aqualish quickly turned around and brought his arm back to punch Ranma's face in. Faster than the Aqualish could track, Ranma whipped his arm with the box in it forward and slammed it into his stomach before pressing the button on the back of it.

The Aqualish sized up as several thousand bolts of electric coursed through his body and small streams of electricity flowed over his skin before being blasted back with tremendous force. He bounced off the wall behind him and fell flat on his face just in time for Ranma to walk over his back.

"Next time you try something like that you may get your arm chopped off buddy!" yelled back Ranma as he boarded the nearby elevator. The person the Aqualish had been talking to leaned out of his doorway on looked down at his friend.

"Damn Ponda you ok?" asked his pig-nosed friend.

Anakin, Padme, and R2 had finally made it to their room. The two humans stood outside the door as R2 went inside and started to unload their belongings.

"Isn't this great Padme" said Anakin was looking in with a satisfied look on his face "It wasn't easy getting a room just for ourselves."

Padme's eye began to tick. "Why is their only one bed in the room Anakin?"

"Well I had to say that we were a married couple looking for a cheap way to get to Naboo on our honeymoon." Said Anakin looking proud of himself with a small blush forming on his face.

Padme's tick grew bigger along with a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Is that really the most covert way you could get us tickets for this trip?"

"Why is there a problem with this setup?"

"Yes do you know how awkward this is going to be having to act like newlyweds!" yelled Padme.

Anakin just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's not like I could tell them the truth right?"

"I have to agree it would be harder to get a private room on this ship if you had told them the truth." Said a voice from next to them.

The two quickly turned around, Anakin's hand going for his lightsaber under his robes, while Padme went for her blaster. Before them stood Ranma holding his hands up in a show of defeat.

"Hey calm down you guys!" Yelled Ranma as he backed up. "I didn't mean to overhear your startle you!"

"What did you hear!" growled Anakin as he kept his hand over his lightsaber ready to draw it in a second.

"Well I just heard your conversation about how awkward it must be for two siblings to pretend to be newlyweds and have to share a bed" said Ranma. The two before him paused and blinked in confusion.

"Siblings?" they said together.

"Yeah that's what you two are right?" asked Ranma confusion on his face "I mean what other problem would two humans like yourselves have with sharing a bed together?"

Padme from her long years as queen and a senator quickly found the opportunity presented to her.

"Ha Ha that's right siblings…YES…it would be very weird for two SIBLINGS to share a bed together!" said Padme as she shot a look at Anakin. Anakin also quick on the uptake started to play along as well.

"Yeah that's it. Just two siblings out for an adventure in deep space" said Anakin a weak smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. Sorry for scaring you like that." Ranma extended his hand out toward Anakin. "The names Ranma what's yours?"

"Um my name is…..is um….." said Anakin as he stumbled to think of something. "His name is Luke and I am Leia." Said Padme cutting in "Were siblings from Corellia. What are you doing on this ship if I may ask?"

"I am also traveling the galaxy selling paintings as I go." Said Ranma "I am on my way out to Naboo. I heard they have some great landscapes that take your breath away."

Padme smiled at hearing such praise about her home planet. "Yes I've also heard about the beauty of Naboo."

As Ranma's and Padme's conversation about Naboo's beautiful plains went on Anakin's smile started to fall at the ease that Ranma and Padme were talking to each other with.

"Well Ranma its been nice meeting you but I am afraid me and my sister have to get settled into our room now" said Anakin cutting into the conversation.

"Well it was nice talking to you I hope you have a great trip." Ranma turned around and started walking away before stopping and turning back. "Wait I have a proposal for you guys. See I have the room next to yours which happens to have two beds. Now I had booked this with a partner of mine but he was unable to make the takeoff." Said Ranma "If you want I would be willing to trade rooms with you if you like."

"That's very nice of you Ranma but I am afraid well have to decline." Said Anakin a frown on his face.

"Well if you insist. I just thought since you seemed so uncomfortable having to share a bed you would want to switch." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned around

"Wait Ranma give me second to talk to my brother" Ranma and Anakin both turned to Padme surprise on both their faces.

Padme leaned toward Anakin and whispered in his ear. "Look I think we should take him up on his offer."

"What? We don't know if we can trust this person. He could have gotten here earlier and planted bugs in the room." Said Anakin "In fact until we get to Naboo I would say we shouldn't trust anyone."

"Look I am not saying to trust him. I am saying if we get R2 to scan the room and look for any hidden bugs first we can more easily throw people off our trial" cut in Padme "The people possibly trying to find us will be looking for two people traveling together and even getting a **ONE** bed room won't throw them off the trail. They can assume that I would take the bed while you stand guard. But if we take a room that was registered by two different people they would be less likely to find us if their already on the ship."

Anakin rolled this over in his head for a few seconds before sighing in defeat at the determined look on her face. "Fine but were going to have to be extra careful for the rest of the trip ok?"

Padme nodded and turned from Anakin to Ranma. "Well take you up on your offer Ranma if you don't mind our family droid doing a quick scan of the room do you?"

Ranma smiled and nodded his head. "That won' be a problem at all Leia. I know if I was traveling undercover like you guys I would be a little paranoid also."

Ranma quickly moved out of the way as R2 came out of the first room and rolled into his. R2 quickly started scanning the room sending a blue beam over much of the room. After a few minutes he beeped the all clear signal to Anakin.

"Well isn't that a handy little guy to have around." Said Ranma as he patted R2 on the head "I wish I had a little guy like him around."

R2 chirped in glee and spun around getting a laugh from Padme and Ranma with a more pronounced frown from Anakin. After a few quick goodbyes Ranma moved into Anakin's and Padme's old room and they into his.

As Padme began putting her things away and settling in she noticed Anakin still standing by the door a dark look on his face.

"Anakin calm down. It's going to be ok." Said Padme.

"I don't like it. This still all seems a bit to convenient." Said Anakin. "And I just get a bit of a weird sense around Ranma."

"Your just nervous since this is your first assignment without Obi-wan Anakin" said Padme putting a few things in a dresser. "Also Ranma was very kind to offer us this room."

"Well I still think we should be careful he could still have hidden something in the room" muttered Anakin.

"Are you saying you don't trust R2's ability to scan for bugs Anakin" with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin quickly looked over at R2 who was plugged into a socket in a wall getting recharged. As he looked R2 extended his Taser feature and sent a small zap into the air. A large sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

"Hehehe of course not I always trust R2's readings" said Anakin. "So what was the place you were suggesting we stay at on Naboo?"

"It's a small villa out in the country side that my family goes to when we take a holiday" said Padme "It's a day outside of Theed and isolated so it will be hard for anyone to find us."

"Good. It's been a long day let's get some rest ok?" said Anakin. As he and Padme went to their separate beds.

"Good. It's been a long day let's get some rest ok?" said Anakin.

Ranma setting on the bed facing the wall between the two rooms had a small smile on his face as he heard Padme and Anakin talk.

"Foolish Jedi" Ranma thought to himself "Always so sure in themselves. They would never believe that someone could plant something on them without them knowing."

Lying back on his bed he brought the gauntlet on his arm up to his face. A small hologram of a droid sitting in a pilot seat hovered over the gauntlet.

"A1 when we reach Naboo land in the swamps and wait for my signal. I am going to need a quick exist when this is all over." Said Ranma

"Roger roger." Said the droid as the hologram cut off.

Ranma put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes the sounds of the giant engines of the ship lulling him to sleep.

A.N.

Hey guys it's been a while. Sorry for the lack of updates but I hope to have some more out soon.


End file.
